The Forest Of Thorn
by AkaHime13
Summary: Di puri keluarga Kuran yg megah nan indah, terdapat kisah cinta terlarang yg mendebarkan. Yuuki adlh Sang Putri yg disukai semua org, tak terkecuali kakak kandungnya sendiri dan bodyguard-nya. Kepada siapakah hati Yuuki akan tertaut?
1. Prologue

**"The Forest Of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

PROLOGUE

_**Ada masanya,**_

_**dimana sebelum kamu mengusap-usap kepalaku,**_

_**aku tak akan tertidur…**_

_**Suaramu…**_

_**bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur…**_

_**Senyumanmu…**_

_**bagaikan angin hangat di musim dingin…**_

_**Kamu, adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku…**_

_**Kumohon… jangan pergi…**_

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…!**_


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Spring

**"The Forest Of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Part. I**

**The Beginning of Spring**

Gadis itu bernama Yuuki. Yuuki Kuran, putri dari keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, Kuran. Keluarga Kuran dikenal sebagai keluarga bangsawan paling berpengaruh. Bahkan, mereka disamakan derajatnya dengan keluarga raja. Para Kuran sangat dihormati, dikagumi dan ditakuti.

Aku dari keluarga Kiryuu, keluarga yang turun-temurun menjadi pengawal pribadi keluarga Kuran. Aku dan kakakku menjaga kakak-beradik Kuran, yaitu Yuuki, dan kakaknya, Kaname Kuran.

Yuuki, yang berwajah begitu mirip dengan Ibunya, Juri Kuran, adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, ramah, dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Dia selalu tersenyum. Meski agak.. ehem, bodoh, dan ceroboh, dia disukai oleh semua orang.

Sedangkan Kaname, kakak lelakinya, yang berwajah sama dengan sang Ayah, Haruka Kuran, adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang cerdas dan serba bisa. Dia tidak terlalu ramah, tertutup dan selalu menyendiri. Dia sangat _over protective _terhadap adiknya, Yuuki.

Nah, namaku adalah Ichiru Kiryuu, pengawal khusus keluarga Kuran. Kakakku yang pekerjaannya sama sepertiku, bernama Zero Kiryuu. Kami adalah kakak-beradik kembar. Yang membedakan adalah Zero lebih dingin, dan agak galak (?).

Dari apa yang kulihat sih… Zero sepertinya menyukai Yuuki.

Kisahnya dimulai dari awal musim semi…

"Ichiru-chan!" suara nyaring yang sudah sangat kukenal, memanggil namaku. Aku agak malas untuk menoleh, tapi akhirnya aku menoleh juga. Sesosok gadis berambut abu-abu pucat, yang berwajah manis dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, tertawa-tawa dari pagoda di tengah taman.

"Kesini dong!" ajaknya dengan suara setengah berteriak, karena jarak antara kami cukup jauh. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku.

"Ada apa sih, Nona Maria?" tanyaku dengan nada malas, sembari berjalan menuju pagoda. Maria Kurenai tersenyum.

"Ayo minum teh bersama. Sepi rasanya minum teh sendirian." ajaknya. Tanpa mendengar jawabanku, dia sudah menuangkan teh untukku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Gadis ini adalah Maria Kurenai, sepupu jauh dari keluarga Kuran. Dia suka mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Kuran untuk bermain-main. Dan entah kenapa, selalu aku yang diajaknya bermain.

"Kenapa?" dia memiringkan kepala dan memasang raut wajah bingung. Aku menghela napas, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa anda tidak mengajak Nona Yuuki saja?" balik aku bertanya.

"Yuuki lagi kencan sama Kaname, aku tidak mau ganggu." Jawabnya spontan. Lalu dia dengan cuek menyeruput tehnya. Aku bengong.

"Ke… kencan?" ulangku ragu. Maria mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Kalau dua bersaudara itu sudah berduaan, susah ganggunya. Nanti juga aku dimarahi Kana. Males ah." Sahutnya. Aku menghela napas pendek dan menggaruk-garuk belakang leherku, padahal tidak terasa gatal.

"Oh iya, kok kamu sendirian? Zero mana?" tanya Maria. "Kakak lagi patroli keliling. Harusnya aku juga sih…" jawabku.

"Begitu? Maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ujar Maria sedih dan khawatir. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, melayani seorang _lady _juga salah satu pekerjaanku 'kan." Maria tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Sebentar lagi ada pesta dansa 'kan?" tanyaku. Maria mendongak, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria. "Aku suka sekali pesta dansa! Nanti aku dan Yuuki akan berbelanja gaun, sepatu dan lainnya lho! Kami juga merancang hiasan aula nanti!" celotehnya riang. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Begitu? Senang ya. Berjuanglah!" sahutku. Maria tersenyum lebar. "Musim semi… bunga-bunga bermekaran… kurasa, hiasan bunga akan terlihat cantik sekali." gumamnya. Senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya.

Dia mendekatkan sekuntum mawar putih, lalu menciumnya, dan tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari situ, di bagian lain halaman puri Kuran yang luas…

"Mawarnya sudah bermekaran. Cantik sekali…" gumam Yuuki. Dia duduk di rumput, dan memandangi mawar-mawar di sekelilingnya. Kaname tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum lembut memperhatikan Yuuki.

"Sebentar lagi pesta dansa! Aku dan Maria akan merancang hiasan aula. Kami berencana akan memakai hiasan-hiasan bunga. Bagaimana menurut Nii-sama?" tanyanya riang.

"Ya, kedengarannya bagus. Mawar mana yang akan kau pakai?" sahut Kaname, seraya mendekati Yuuki dan meraih kelopak bunga di kepalanya.

"E… eeeh… mawar… merah, mungkin?" jawab Yuuki gugup, karena wajah Kaname begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

"Hm… bagus sih, tapi kalau untuk Yuuki…" Kaname memperhatikan Yuuki sejenak, lalu beranjak dan mengambil sekuntum mawar. "…menurutku lebih cocok yang ini." Sambungnya, seraya menyematkan mawar _pink _di _choker _Yuuki.

Jantung Yuuki serasa mau berhenti. Wajahnya jadi semakin merah. "Ah… eeh… begitu ya? Ehehe." Kaname hanya tersenyum lembut. Membuat Yuuki jadi makin salah tingkah.

Sementara itu, Yuuki tidak menyadari adanya Zero, memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik semak-semak. Zero menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berlalu. Kaname, yang menyadari kehadiran Zero, hanya menyeringai kecil.

Lalu Zero sampai di pagoda tempat aku dan Maria mengobrol. Dia terlihat dalam suasana hati yang buruk, sampai-sampai aku dan Maria tidak bisa bertanya dan hanya bertukar pandang.

Angin musim semi berhembus. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berterbangan. Apa ini adalah ketenangan sebelum badai datang? Sementara itu, hari pesta dansa di puri Kuran sudah semakin dekat!

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N : konnichiwa minna-san. makasih udah buka dan baca fanfic ini :) dan maaf kalau terlalu singkat. dr awal emg aku rencanain jd cerita pendek (?) gitu sih~ fanfic ini, jujur, terinspirasi dr MV-nya Cantarella, Kaito Vocaloid :D yg pengen tau, liat aja di youtube haha. thanks for reading. review please!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Roses

**"The Forest Of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Part. II**

**The Roses**

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mataku… selalu mencari-cari sosoknya. Bahkan di tengah keramaian, aku bisa menemukan dia dalam sekali cari. Kehadirannya… begitu terasa… begitu besar… dalam diriku.

"Zero!" panggilnya. Dia mendengus seraya menatapku tajam. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyaku. "Malah tanya 'ada apa'! Berat nih, bantuin dong! Kalau aku yang bawa, buat apa aku mengajakmu kesini!" sahutnya kesal. Tangannya penuh dengan tas belanjaan yang penuh dan terlihat berat. Sebelah alisku terangkat, lalu menghela napas pendek.

"Padahal anda kuat mengangkat guci yang berat, masa tas belanjaan saja tidak bisa?" ledekku, sambil mengangkat tas-tas belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya. Yuuki langsung mendelik. "Apaan tuh! Tas-tas belanjaan itu lebih berat dari guci yang di rumah, tahu! Lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar mengangkatnya 'kan!" bantahnya. Aku mendengus.

Aku, Zero Kiryuu, pengawal khusus keluarga Kuran, sedang menemani Sang Putri keluarga Kuran, Yuuki Kuran, berbelanja di kota untuk persiapan pesta dansa yang sebentar lagi diselenggarakan di kediaman Kuran.

Aku sudah bersama Putri ini sejak kecil. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Aku, Ichiru, lalu dia dan Kaname, kakaknya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang dingin dan tertutup, Yuuki sangat ramah dan hangat. Dia memperlakukan aku dan Ichiru tidak sebagai 'pelayan', tapi sebagai 'teman'. Itulah yang membuat kami menghormatinya.

"Zero ikut pesta dansa nanti 'kan?" tanya Yuuki saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang, di dalam kereta kuda. "Ya, saya dan Ichiru akan menjaga pesta dansa agar tidak ada hal diluar rencana yang terjadi." Jawabku datar. Yuuki cemberut.

"Apaaa sih! Bukan itu yang kumaksud, tahu! Dansa, dansaa! Nanti Zero ikut dansa?" tanyanya lagi, dengan kedua alis yang tertaut jadi satu, dan pipi yang menggembung.

"…Tidak." Jawabku setelah berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajahnya. "EEH? Kenapa?" sahutnya kecewa. Aku menghela napas. "Anda lupa? Saya adalah pengawal keluarga Kuran, tugas saya adalah menjaga dan mengamankan keluarga Kuran. Tidak sepantasnya saya ikut berpesta." Jawabku.

"Terus kenapa? _Workaholic _amat sih! Istirahat sebentar dan berpesta tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakkan. Lalu dia memalingkan wajah dariku, dan berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tidak menjawab lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi… pesta dansa nanti, pasti meriah!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. Aku tidak berkomentar, hanya menatapnya sekilas. Kalau aku melihatnya lebih lama lagi, aku tidak akan sanggup memalingkan pandanganku.

Yuuki menarik lengan bajuku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. "Zero 'gitu amat sih! Senyum sedikit, kenapa?" pintanya. Aku tentu langsung bengong. Benar-benar seorang Putri yang spontan.

"Nona sendiri tidak tersenyum." Sahutku asal. Yuuki melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan bajuku, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tersenyum? Apa kamu mengigau?" katanya dengan nada sok manis. Aku bergidik.

"Aaah tidak sopan! Reaksimu ituu!" serunya kesal. Aku hanya menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajah. Yuuki jadi semakin gusar. Aku tak bisa menahan geli saat dia mencubit kedua pipiku sampai merah dan terasa sakit.

"Zero itu sebenarnya tampan, lho! Kalau kamu tersenyum dan dahimu tidak berkerut begitu, aku yakin banyak perempuan yang _klepek-klepek _karena Zero!" ucapnya riang. Aku terdiam sesaat. "Apa… kamu juga?" gumamku pelan. Yuuki menoleh. "Hah? Apa tadi kamu bilang?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku cepat. Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

Sesampainya di puri kediaman Kuran…

"Zero bawa yang itu, aku bawa yang ini." Ucapnya sambil meraih sebuah tas kertas dari tanganku. "Kita bawa sama-sama ke kamarku, yuk!" dia melangkah dengan riang ke kamarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengikuti langkahnya.

"Mawar, mawar~ mawar yang cantik dan indah~" senandungnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Lagu apaan tuh? Aneh sekali." ledekku. Yuuki langsung menoleh dengan geram. Aku pura-pura cuek padahal menahan tawa.

"Ah sudahlah. Nah, nanti mawar-mawarnya tinggal kurangkai bersama Maria, deh!" sahutnya riang setelah meletakkan tas-tas belanjaannya di kamarnya. "Nanti juga ada Yori-chan yang membantu." Sambungnya lagi.

Aku tidak menyahut pada celotehannya. Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu menunjuk ke arah mawar _pink _yang ada di _choker-_nya. "Itu hiasan juga?" tanyaku. Yuuki menyentuh mawar _pink _itu, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Yang ini dari Nii-sama… aku akan terus memakainya." Jawabnya, sambil mengelus-elus mawar itu dengan hati-hati. Aku langsung merasa nyeri di dadaku. "Oh." Komentarku singkat. Padahal hatiku terasa tersayat-sayat.

"Sudah 'kan belanjaannya? Saya permisi dulu." Pamitku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi sebelum dia melihatku dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas. Yuuki langsung mendongak dan mendekatiku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Zero!" ucapnya riang, sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku. Senyuman manis dan hangat, tersungging di wajahnya. Aah.. senyuman yang sangat kusukai…

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sang Putri yang luas itu. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Yuuki padaku, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar di luar kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yuuki…

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3 : Her Smile

**"The Forest Of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Part. III**

**Her Smile**

Sore itu aku sedang membaca bukuku sambil meminum teh dengan tenang di kamar. Sampai tiba-tiba ketenangan itu diganggu…

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! Terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari terburu-buru. Dan semakin lama, suara itu semakin terdengar.

BRAAK! Pintu kamarku dibuka dengan kasar. Aku tidak terkejut, menoleh pun tidak. Hanya melirik sedikit. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sebaya denganku berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Aku menutup bukuku dan menghela napas.

"Ada apa, Ichijo?" tanyaku. Takuma Ichijo, sahabatku dari kecil, langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat jelas ekspresinya yang seperti mau menangis. Dia langsung berlari dan menerjangku.

"Kaname-chaaan! Kakekku jahat sekali! Masa' aku dilarang tebar pesona saat pesta dansa nanti!" rengeknya, begitu dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" sahutku dingin. Ichijo langsung melongo. "Ka… Kaname-chan jahat ih, komentar sedikit kenapa! Malah ngomong begituuu…" pintanya, lebih kekanakkan lagi. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas lagi.

"Yang penting boleh datang dan berdansa 'kan?" komentarku singkat dan acuh. Ichijo cemberut.

"Yang benar saja! Di pesta dansa nanti akan ada banyak _lady _cantik bertebaran. Kalau kesempatan itu disia-siakan, sayang sekali." serunya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kamu mau dansa atau cari jodoh sih?" tanyaku. Ichijo tersenyum lebar. Lalu membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manis tangan kanannya. "Dua-duanya!" jawabnya tegas. Aku tidak mau berkomentar lagi.

"Kaname sendirian saja? Tumben nggak sama Yuuki-chan." Ucap Ichijo seraya menghempaskan diri di sofa kamarku. Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya melirik sedikit, lalu kembali membaca bukuku. Ichijo mendengus.

Lalu kami melihat sosok pemuda tinggi, dengan raut wajah tidak bersahabat, berjalan keluar ke halaman. Ichijo bersiul. "Itu Zero 'kan? Mukanya kelihatan lebih seram dari biasanya. Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku memperhatikan punggung Zero dari kamarku, lalu menyeringai sedikit. Karena aku tahu apa yang membuatnya dalam suasana hati buruk begitu.

"Ichijo, siapa saja yang ikut ke pesta dansa?" aku menutup bukuku dan melirik ke Ichijo. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Pas sekali, tadi aku baru mengecek daftar tamu. Tentu saja ada Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima dan Shiki… ada Kaien Cross, lalu ada bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya. Terus, ada Nona Sara, lalu Pamanmu, Rido Kuran dan istrinya, Shizuka Hio … ah, kakekku juga ikut. Sekedar formalitas… mungkin?" jawab Ichijo, sambil mengingat-ingat isi daftar tamu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Kakek tua itu sebenarnya tak usah repot-repot datang kalau tak mau." Sahutku dingin. "Lagipula, aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya." Ichijo hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Yah, bagaimanapun, ini akan menjadi pesta dansa yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Keluarga Kuran –terutama Yuuki-, pasti akan berusaha mempersembahkan yang terbaik." Sambungku.

"Oh iya, Yuuki-chan, Maria dan Sayori katanya mau menghias aula ya? Tema apa yang akan mereka pakai?" tanya Ichijo riang.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu meraih mawar merah dari vas bunga di sebelahku. "Mawar… merah… yang semerah darah…" aku mencengkeram tangkai mawar itu. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela jariku. Setiap tetes kuperhatikan. Lalu aku tersenyum.

* * *

Aku menuju kamar Yuuki yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kamarku. Ichijo saat ini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tuaku. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Yuuki, aku mengetuk pintunya. Terdengar suara manis dari dalam, "Masuk!". Aku tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Nii-sama!" dia menoleh ke arahku dengan riang. Senyum manisnya mengembang. Aku balas senyumannya, lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Masih mengerjakan hiasan-hiasan itu?" tanyaku, melirik ke bunga-bunga buatan di tangannya. Dia mengangguk riang.

"Aku sedang memikirkan desainnya, rangkaiannya nanti seperti apa. Nanti sore, Maria-chan dan Yori-chan akan datang membantu." Jawabnya.

"Begitu? Berjuanglah." Sahutku, sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia tersipu lalu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ada Ichijo ya?" tanyanya. Aku menghempaskan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yuuki, lalu mengangguk. "Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Ada perlu apa? Sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Yuuki lagi. "Seperti biasa, hanya bermain-main. Sekarang dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang tua kita." jawabku. Yuuki tersenyum mengerti, lalu mulai sibuk lagi dengan mawar-mawar buatan di tangannya.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Memandangi orang yang kita cintai tidak pernah membosankan.

"Yuuki," panggilku. Dia mendongak sedikit, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, Nii-sama?"

"Kamu akan memakai bunga itu terus?" tanyaku, sambil menunjuk ke arah mawar _pink _di _choker_-nya. Wajahnya jadi merona. Aku tersenyum. "Eh.. ng… maunya sih begitu…" jawabnya gugup.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, lalu berlutut di depannya. "Kalau begitu, biar kuberikan gaun yang cocok untukmu dengan mawar itu. Boleh?" tanyaku. Yuuki tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja boleh! Terima kasih, Nii-sama!" serunya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Andai saja waktu dapat berhenti. Aku tidak ingin melepas gadis dalam pelukanku ini. Tidak akan kulepaskan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yuuki, Zero berdiri di luar. Di luar kamar Yuuki, menatap kami dari jendela. Aku yang menyadarinya, melirik sinis ke arah pemuda berambut silver itu. Zero terlihat terguncang, lalu menggeram dan pergi. Aku menyeringai.

Zero…

Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Yuuki.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**konnichiwa minna-saaaan~ maaf atas updatenya yg ngaret. seperti biasa, saya menulis berdasarkan mood sih**** ehe ehe ehe. maaf ya kalau ceritanya singkat2, utk The Forest of Thorn emg begini settingannya. haha thanks for reading! pls review :D  
**


	5. Chapter 4 : Forbidden Kiss

**"The Forest Of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

**

* * *

**

**Part. IV**

**Forbidden Kiss**

Waktunya pesta dansa semakin dekat! Aku semakin semangat dan berdebar-debar. Aku, Maria dan Yori-chan setiap hari sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Dekorasi aula, tema pesta, menu makanannya, dan lain-lain. Melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan!

Di tengah-tengah kesibukkan semua ini, aku mulai merasa kalau…. Zero menghindariku. Setiap aku menyapanya, dia hanya merespon seadanya. Kadang malah dia pura-pura tidak mendengarku. Ih!

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Yori-chan?" tanyaku pada Yori-chan, sahabatku ketika kami minum teh bersama.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kamu saja yang merasa begitu? Pesta dansa semakin dekat, Zero juga sibuk 'kan?" sahut Yori-chan. Lalu dia meneguk tehnya. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Memang sih, tapi… rasanya kok nggak begitu ya…"

"Lagi membicarakan apa sih?" tiba-tiba Maria muncul. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, lalu duduk tanpa dipersilakan di sebelah Yori-chan.

"Maria, apa menurutmu Zero menghindariku?" tanyaku. Maria mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa Yuuki berpikir begitu?" balik dia bertanya. "Karena dia seperti menghindariku!" jawabku asal.

Hening.

"Apa kau berbuat salah padanya?" tanya Maria akhirnya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Berbuat salah? Apa ya? Seperti biasanya kok. Lalu aku mengangkat wajahku dan menggeleng.

Maria meneguk tehnya, lalu bertanya lagi, "Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti menghindarimu?". Kapan? Benar juga… sejak… sejak kami belanja bersama waktu itu ya?

"Sepertinya setelah aku dan dia belanja ke kota." jawabku, masih mengingat-ingat.

"Coba ingat-ingat, mungkin kamu melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang bikin dia marah?" sahut Maria tenang.

"Eeh?"

"Kok malah 'eeh'…"

"Ah sudah lah! Nanti sore akan langsung kutanyakan pada orangnya!" seruku akhirnya. Maria dan Yori-chan hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh-tak acuh.

Meski aku bilang akan tanya langsung pada orangnya…. Bagaimana cara tanyanya? Uh… mana sudah bicara sok jago di depan Yori-chan dan Maria! Meski mereka tak peduli sih…

Aku menyusuri koridor puri Kuran seorang diri. Puri ini besar sekali, pikirku. Dulu waktu kecil, aku sering bermain petak-umpet dengan Nii-sama, tapi akhirnya malah tersesat betulan. Aku akan menangis sambil memeluk boneka beruang ku erat-erat.

Lalu tiba-tiba Nii-sama datang dan memelukku. Sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan lembut, dia berkata; "Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Yuuki tidak sendirian lagi."

Nii-sama… sejak dulu selalu… baik, perhatian, dan lembut. Aku sangat sangat sayang pada Nii-sama. Tapi entah kenapa, Nii-sama memiliki rasa permusuhan terhadap Zero.

Kami sudah bersama Zero dan Ichiru sejak kami berusia sekitar enam tahun. Ichiru, tidak pernah mau lepas dari kakak kembarnya. Dia anak yang pemalu (atau penakut) yang awalnya kucap sebagai anak menjengkelkan. Lalu Zero…

Zero…

Dia tenang, kalem, dewasa, meski agak menyeramkan, tapi Zero baik. Kata-katanya selalu tajam dan sinis, tapi tetap saja dia membantuku. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Zero.

Dulu, aku pernah dengar tentang masa lalu dan asal-usul Zero dan Ichiru. Gara-gara berbicara seenaknya, Zero marah lalu menghindariku.

Lalu pada suatu malam, Zero pingsan karena demam tinggi. Aku dengan sabar merawatnya, dibantu Ichiru. Pada tengah malam, Zero mengigau. Dia gemetar ketakutan, keringat dingin, dan terlihat sangat tidak tenang.

Aku buru-buru memeluknya, lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Seperti yang Nii-sama sering lakukan terhadapku dulu.

"Nggak apa-apa. Itu cuma mimpi buruk. Aku ada disini." Bisikku padanya.

Setelah itu, Zero tertidur dengan tenang. Selama dia demam, aku terus merawat dan berada di sisinya. Meski para pelayan menyuruhku agar aku juga beristirahat, aku tidak mau dengar. Meski orang tuaku khawatir, aku tetap merawat Zero.

Aku kira… Nii-sama akan berkata sesuatu. Seperti memarahiku, atau apalah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kaname Nii-sama tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku, mengelus kepalaku lalu berlalu.

Tapi entah kenapa…. hatiku terasa sangat pilu melihat punggung Kaname Nii-sama saat itu.

Aah, kenapa aku jadi mengingat-ingat masa lalu? Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku mencubit-cubit kedua pipiku sendiri sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang lalu terhuyung. Sebelum jatuh ke lantai, tangan yang panjang dan besar menopang tubuhku. Aku membuka mata perlahan, lalu sesosok pemuda berambut perak mengernyitkan dahi, dan menghela napas.

Zero…?

"Ze-Zero… ah, 'makasih! Dan… maaf. Tadi aku…" aku buru-buru melepaskan diri darinya dan berdiri sendiri. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup di depannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok." Dia memotong kata-kataku, mengusap kepalaku sekilas lalu berjalan melewatiku. Wajahku merona sesaat. Aku langsung ingat tujuan awalku, lalu berbalik.

"Zero, tunggu!" seruku. Aku berlari kecil mengejar langkahnya. Zero sama sekali tidak menoleh, tapi bisa kulihat dia memperlambat langkahnya. Ah… Zero memang baik ya.

"Zeroooo!" aku melompat ke depannya, lalu memiringkan kepala dan memasang wajah cemberut. Tapi wajah Zero tetap datar seperti biasa. Dasar muka tembok!

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Zero menaikkan alisnya, lalu mendengus. "Siapa yang menghindarimu?" balik dia bertanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" sahutku kesal.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Jawabnya, menekankan kata 'tidak', sambil berjalan melewatiku. Aku berbalik dan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan kabur begitu!"

Zero menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. Lalu melihatku dengan pandangan lurus dan tajam.

DEG! Tiba-tiba aku merasa berdebar-debar. Eh? Berdebar-debar? EEH?

"Ze-Zero?" Aku mundur beberapa langkah. "Kamu marah padaku ya? Apa aku ada salah? Maaf, aku tidak…"

"Tidak, bukan Yuuki yang salah." Lagi-lagi dia memotong kalimatku. Lalu dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terus mundur menghindarinya. Sampai ketika punggungku menempel di dinding.

"Lalu? Kenapa kamu menghindariku?" tanyaku.

"Aku menghindarimu?" Zero mengulang perkataanku, lalu semakin maju mendekatiku. Seulas senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya. "Bukankah kamu yang menghindariku?"

Wajahku, entah kenapa, jadi memerah.

"Apa-apaan sih?" dengusku, memalingkan wajah. Agar dia tak melihat wajahku yang merona.

Zero menyandarkan lengan kirinya di dinding, lalu dia menunduk. Kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. Dan jarak diantara hidung kami… tinggal beberapa centimeter.

"Ze-Zero?" aku bisa merasakan wajahku semakin panas.

"Aku menghindarimu… karena kalau aku di dekatmu terus, aku pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak melakukan ini." Bisiknya.

Sebelum sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya, tiba-tiba bibirku sudah terkunci oleh bibir Zero. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun selain wajahnya dalam jarak yang-sangat-dekat. Aku menutup mataku keras-keras (?). Saat ini, pasti wajahku seperti kepiting rebus.

Karena Zero tidak kunjung melepaskan ku, aku berusaha mendorongnya. Tapi percuma, Zero malah mencengkeram bahuku dan terus menciumku.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku kehabisan napas. Aku jatuh terduduk. Lemas.

Aku meraba bibirku dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kananku.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Apa?

Apa ini…?

Apa aku bermimpi?

Ini mimpi…

buruk?

Atau justru…

Mimpi terindah yang pernah kualami?

Masih terbengong-bengong di lantai, tanpa kusadari, Zero mengepalkan tangannya sampai berdarah.

Begitu aku sadar, aku buru-buru berdiri dan lari. Lari. Lari sejauh-jauhnya dari Zero. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Aku takut melihat wajahnya.

Tanpa kuketahui, ekspresi yang ada di wajah Zero adalah ekspresi menyesal, getir dan…. 'sakit'.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5 : Fake Smile

"**The Forest of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

**Part. V**

**Fake Smile**

**

* * *

**

Setelah kejadian itu dengan Zero, Yuuki terus menekuk wajah. Dia muram dan tidak bersemangat. Jarang bicara, menjawab seperlunya, dan senyum nya dipaksakan ceria. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya khawatir. Padahal sebentar lagi pesta dansanya akan digelar…

Dentingan lembut piano terdengar dari puri Kuran. Nadanya begitu pilu, tapi indah dan menenangkan. Yuuki mendengarkan permainan piano itu sampai terhanyut. Kaname yang memainkan piano itu, sesekali melirik ke arah adiknya.

"Yuuki," panggil Kaname. Yuuki membuka mata, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya, Nii-sama?" sahutnya. Kaname tersenyum. Dia berhenti bermain piano, lalu mendekati adiknya.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur di kamar saja." Ujar Kaname lembut. Tangannya yang besar, mengelus-elus kepala Yuuki. Yuuki tersipu sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak semangat akhir-akhir ini. Ditanya ada apa, selalu tidak menjawab. Yuuki, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Kaname, dengan nada mendesak. Yuuki terlihat gelisah. Dia menunduk.

"Yuuki?"panggil Kaname sekali lagi.

"Uhm… a-aku… tidak apa-apa kok. Nii-sama tidak usah khawatir." Kata Yuuki akhirnya. Kaname tidak berkomentar. Dia diam saja, lalu bersender di sofa. Yuuki melirik kakaknya. Apa dia marah? Batinnya.

"Aku tidak marah kalau Yuuki tidak mau cerita." Ucap Kaname tiba-tiba. Seakan-akan membaca pikiran Yuuki. "Tapi," Kaname menoleh. Raut wajahnya begitu serius. Tatapan matanya lurus dan tajam ke Yuuki. Jantung Yuuki langsung berdetak lebih cepat. "kuharap, kamu mau lebih terbuka padaku. Karena meski cuma sedikit, aku ingin mengurangi kegelisahan Yuuki." Lanjut Kaname. Dia mengecup dahi Yuuki, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Nii-sama….." desah Yuuki. Wajahnya memerah.

"Datang lah padaku, kapan pun kamu merasa gelisah." Kata Kaname, seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan. "Aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu. Habis ini, tidur ya."

Yuuki tidak menjawab. Kaname keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Yuuki menghela napas. Kaname memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik dan lembut. Sejak kecil, selalu seperti itu. Itu membuat Yuuki jadi bergantung pada kakaknya. Sangat bergantung.

"Aku… mana bisa cerita soal Zero. Sejak kecil… Nii-sama dan Zero tidak akur. Uuhh…" Yuuki memutar otaknya. Dia ingin sekali menumpahkan emosi dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada seseorang. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa bila menceritakannya pada Kaname? Yuuki ingin memberitahu Yori atau Maria, tapi dia takut dan malu. Lagipula mereka masih sibuk mempersiapkan pesta dansa.

Yuuki menghela napas panjang. Dia mendongak, lalu memperhatikan bulan sabit di langit malam.

Akhirnya, Yuuki tidak menceritakan apapun ke siapapun. Dia menjaga jarak dengan Zero, dan terus berpura-pura ceria di depan orang lain. Kaname menyadari sikap Yuuki, tapi tidak mau memaksanya bercerita. Disibukkan oleh berbagai urusan menjelang pesta dansa, Yuuki perlahan-lahan melupakan masalah itu.

"Akhirnya! Pesta dansanya besok!" seru Maria gembira.

"Jadi tidak sabar ya!" sambung Yori.

Maria dan Yori berceloteh gembira. Bersama Yuuki, mereka sedang duduk-duduk minum teh di ruang tengah puri Kuran. Hanya Yuuki yang berwajah muram di ruangan itu.

"Yuuki kenapa sih? Kok tidak semangat?" Tanya Yori.

"Bukannya kau yang paling menunggu-nunggu semua ini?" Tanya Maria juga.

Yuuki mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Aku nggak apa-apa, cuma kelelahan sedikit." Katanya. "Aku senang kok, akhirnya pekerjaan yang melelahkan selesai dan besok kita bisa berpesta!"

Yori dan Maria bertukar pandangan. "Begitu? Ya sudah."

Yuuki tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Senyum getir.

Setelah Yori dan Maria pulang, Yuuki duduk di kursi yang menghadap jendela. Dia terus memandang halaman puri nya yang luas dan indah, tanpa suara. Tanpa gerak. Yuuki mematung. Sampai gelap, dia tetap tidak bergerak.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Kamar Yuuki jadi semakin gelap dan dingin. Tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Entah apa yang ia cari, atau tunggu, tapi ia terus menatap halaman penuh mawar itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. Yuuki mengabaikannya. Dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Pintu kamarnya berdecit, dibuka perlahan. Terdengar langkah sepatu yang mendekatinya.

"Yuuki?" Kaname melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Yuuki dari belakang. Akhirnya Yuuki bereaksi. Dia tersadar, lalu menatap Kaname dengan kaget dan bingung.

"Nii-sama? Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya 'kenapa'. Maria dan Yori bilang keadaan mu aneh. Para pelayan juga bilang kau tidak menyentuh makan siang mu, dan tidak merespon saat dipanggil." Kaname mendekap Yuuki makin erat. "Yuuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya serius.

Yuuki tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menunduk. Lalu mencengkeram lengan Kaname yang mendekapnya dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Aku nggak tahu… nggak tahu… tapi rasanya ada yang salah. Padahal semua baik-baik saja. Tapi aku merasa… ada yang aneh. Aku sendiri nggak tahu aku kenapa." Jawab Yuuki terbata-bata. Tangannya yang mencengkeram erat Kaname, agak gemetar.

Kaname terdiam sejenak. Lalu melepas lengannya dari Yuuki. Yuuki kaget dan mendongak. Kaname pindah dari balik kursi ke hadapan Yuuki. Dia menatap Yuuki lurus-lurus. Sepasang mata tajam nya membuat Yuuki tak bisa berkutik.

"Yuuki…" pandangan mata Kaname pada Yuuki begitu tajam, tapi begitu hangat dan lembut. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Datang lah padaku saat kau merasa gelisah. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang padaku. Kau pikir, aku bisa mengabaikan adikku yang diam-diam menahan tangis dibalik senyum nya?" Kaname memeluk Yuuki lagi, kali ini dari depan. Yuuki tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin menghapus kegelisahan Yuuki. Apapun itu. Meski hanya sedikit, aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Yuuki." Lanjut Kaname. Yuuki mengangguk, lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Kaname yang hangat itu.

Lalu Yuuki menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Zero. Kaname mendengarkan tiap kata dengan sabar dan tenang. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu diceritakan oleh Yuuki pun, Kaname bisa menebak-nebak situasinya. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Itu sebabnya Kaname tak terlalu terkejut.

"Begitu ya…" ujar Kaname, setelah Yuuki menyelesaikan ceritanya. Yuuki terlihat agak khawatir dan bersalah setelah cerita. Dia takut Kaname marah atau apa. Tapi tidak, Kaname mengusap kepala Yuuki dengan lembut.

"Lalu? Apa yang Yuuki inginkan?" tanya Kaname.

"Eh?" Yuuki melongo.

"Kok 'eh'? Yuuki mau bagaimana? Mau terus canggung di depan Zero? Mau terus diam-diaman dengan dia?" tanya Kaname lagi. Yuuki menggeleng.

"Jadi?" tanya Kaname sekali lagi.

"Aku mau… berbaikan dengan Zero. Mau bisa ngobrol lagi. Aku tidak suka… dengan keadaan yang sekarang." Jawab Yuuki.

"Baiklah." Kaname langsung menjawab dengan cepat. Yuuki bengong lagi.

"Nii-sama?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku akan membantumu supaya cepat baikan dengan Kiryuu." Kata Kaname.

"EH?" Yuuki terbelalak. Kaname yang tidak suka pada Zero akan membantunya? "Nii-sama… nggak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Yuuki ragu.

Kaname mengernyitkan dahi, lalu tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu?" ujarnya jahil. Yuuki merenggut. "Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku ingin menghapus semua kegelisahan Yuuki." Sambungnya.

Yuuki tersipu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis terharu. "Nii-sama!" Yuuki menubruk kakaknya itu, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "Terima kasih! Aku sayaaaaang sekali sama Nii-sama!" serunya.

Kaname tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Yuuki. "Aku juga sayang Yuuki. Sayang sekali."

Setelah itu, Yuuki tersenyum ceria. Hatinya jadi ringan setelah bercerita pada Kaname. Dia yakin Nii-sama nya akan membantunya, dan membuat segala hal jadi lancar dan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Kaname mempersiapkan rencana tak terduga. Tapi biarlah, malam ini Yuuki tidur dengan tenang dan damai. Setelah menemani Yuuki sampai ia terlelap, Kaname kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di sofa, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Yuuki..." gumam Kaname. Dia menggenggam botol kecil di tangannya erat-erat. Lalu menyeringai.

Semua ini adalah ketenangan sebelum badai. Semoga… semua akan baik-baik saja.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: The Ball

"**The Forest of Thorn"**

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Part. VI**

**The Ball**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Hari ini, malam ini, pesta dansa di puri Kuran akan digelar. Semua undangan sudah disebar dan segala persiapan di puri sudah selesai. Aula di puri dihias dengan begitu banyak mawar yang cantik dan indah. Mawar merah, putih, serta mawar warna-warna lain bertaburan disana-sini. Aula yang sudah dirancang begitu mewah itu susah-payah dipersiapkan oleh Yuuki, Maria dan Yori. Selain dekorasi, hidangan dan musik pada pesta malam itu juga tanggung jawab mereka. Yori mempersiapkan menu yang cocok dan menggiurkan. Maria sudah memanggil orchestra serta musisi-musisi ternama. Persiapan pesta dansa sudah sempurna!

Yuuki menyisir rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. Bayangan dirinya yang muda dan cantik terpantul di cermin. Yuuki mengenakan gaun merah muda yang manis dan cantik dengan renda dan pita-pita merah. Di lehernya, tentu saja, terpasang _choker _mawar merah muda dari Kaname. Yuuki mengelus mawar _pink _itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik.

TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar Yuuki diketuk. Setelah menjawab, Yuuki tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarnya. Kaname, dengan jas panjangnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya, sambil berdiri di samping Yuuki. Matanya memperhatikan pantulan Yuuki di cermin dengan lekat. Yuuki tersipu sedikit, lalu mengangguk.

Kaname tersenyum, kemudian menunduk sedikit. Dia menyematkan bunga mawar _pink _yang sama seperti _choker-_nya di rambut Yuuki. Yuuki bercermin, lalu melirik ke Kaname dengan malu-malu. "Manis sekali." Ujarnya. Yuuki tersenyum senang. Dan memeluk lengan kakaknya.

Kemudian Yuuki menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Kaname, dan keduanya berjalan menuju aula bersama. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan dalam lukisan. Begitu cantik. Ketika mereka berjalan bersama seperti itu, tak seorang pun tak menoleh ke arah mereka.

Zero terlihat begitu terganggu sejak pagi. Dia terlihat gelisah dan terus bersikap aneh. Ichiru sampai mengangkat alis, dan para pelayan jadi penasaran. Berkali-kali Ichiru mendesak Zero mengapa ia begitu gelisah, Zero selalu mengelak dan menghindar. Zero sendiri tak yakin kenapa ia begitu gelisah di hari penting itu.

Menjelang malam, Zero dan Ichiru sudah siap memakai pakaian resmi mereka. Tak terlalu mencolok tapi juga tak terlalu biasa. Karena meskipun menjaga keamanan pesta, bukan berarti tak boleh ikut menikmati pesta. Itulah kata Yuuki.

Zero melirik ke arah adiknya yang sibuk merapikan dasinya di depan cermin. Zero mendesah pelan, "Kau itu _bodyguard_ bukan tamu. Kau tak berniat tebar pesona di pesta 'kan?" goda Zero. Mendengarnya, wajah Ichiru jadi memerah dan ia menggerutu, "Buat apa aku tebar pesona segala? Ini jas dari Nona Maria. Dia akan marah kalau aku tak memakainya dengan benar." Jawab Ichiru. Zero tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kutinggal."

Zero berdiri dengan gagah di sisi pintu aula puri. Dilihatnya para bangsawan keluar-masuk puri dengan pakaian indah dan terlihat mahal. Zero menghela napas. Dia tak suka pesta. Diliriknya Ichiru yang berdiri di dalam ruangan, bersama sesosok gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Maria. Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati pesta, dan sangat serasi. Zero menghela napas lagi.

Ketika ia akan pindah ke balkon, tiba-tiba para penghuni puri, keluarga Kuran, memasuki aula. Semua orang terpana. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan menyambut keluarga Kuran. Haruka dan Juri terlihat begitu gagah dan anggun. Keduanya terus menebar senyuman ramah. Lalu masuk Kaname dan Yuuki, yang tak kalah dari orang tuanya.

Napas Zero kini terasa tercekat. Dilihatnya Yuuki yang tersenyum bahagia di sisi Kaname. Dikepalkan dengan kuat tangannya. Lalu ia palingkan wajah dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum Zero sempat meninggalkan aula, lengannya tertarik. Zero yang kesal, menoleh dan terperanjat melihat Yuuki menarik lengan bajunya. Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, dan berkata, "Zero, ayo kita berdansa."

Sementara itu, Kaname memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dengan sepasang mata yang dingin dan kejam.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: maat atas update yang sangat sangat lama ini... m(_ _)m**

**tadinya aku berniat tamatin di chapter 6 ini, tapi karena mandek ide akhirnya digantung lagi. *digantung readers* err... sekali lagi maaf buat updatenya yg lama :'O sekarang aku belum bener-bener 'balik' dari hiatus sih. doain aja chapter selanjutnya cepet selesai. *bah***

**thanks for reading~! reviews are appreciated ;D  
**


End file.
